Hinata, the Virgin
by infuin
Summary: An accident during a regular checkup results in unexpected incidents for Hinata and many others. SasuHina. Light NaruHina, NaruSaku and one-sided SasuKarin. (On hiatus)
1. an unexpected surprise

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first time doing a chaptered fic omgz but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me be. D:

I'm sure you guys are aware that this is based off of Jane the Virgin (that show is the bomb, btw) but it's loosely based, meaning it wont follow the plot of the show. This is still in the shinobi universe but it's still AU-ish. I don't really wanna give away anything but the backstory will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. I'm not hogging chapters for reviews, by the way haha. I stilll haven't written the chapters and this is the only one I've finished so far. I have the entire concept planned out, just need a little time to sort things out. Anyway, I hope this fic is to your liking. Lord knows we need more SasuHina. Head's up! Sasuke isn't introduced in this chapter but he will be soon. Okay I'm gonna stop talking now. ^^;

* * *

Things were going well for Hinata. She was in her final year of internship at the hospital. She had a wonderful cousin and an incredible sister. She had the man of her dreams. She was living the life.

Until today, that is.

* * *

Hinata was never one for coincidences. She was fatalistic. Everything was to according to God's grand plan and she usually went along with it. She wasn't so sure now.

Hinata sat stunned in her gynecologist's office. Normally, she'd exhale a sigh of relief after the doctor would be done explaining her results after those routine checkups but today, today she just didn't know what to do.

You see, Hinata had just found out she was pregnant. She would've been okay with it had she actually had sex. But she hadn't. She was a freaking_ virgin_, for crying out loud.

* * *

"What do you mean you accidentally inseminated someone else?!"

It was early (too early) in the morning, with stacks of paper on her desk, Shizune had taken a personal day, her distant (oh so distant) cousin was fuming, and Tsunade was _wasted_, that much she knew. But Karin was as loud as they could get. Her head feeling like it was being bulldozed, restored and bulldozed all over again, she sighed. It runs in the family…

"Meaning... I knocked up the wrong person?" Despite herself, Tsunade managed a smug grin. Karin was just so fun to piss off.

"This was my one shot, Tsunade! You know how Sasuke feels about me. If I don't get knocked up, he's going to file for divorce!" The bespectacled woman failed to see the humor in this. Here she was, face red as her hair, about to lose the only man she had ever loved over something only Tsunade (stupid old hag) could have done. She felt like breaking down but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was an Uzumaki. She'd die before she even thought about giving up.

Sighing, she had to feed her curiosity. "So, who did you 'accidentally' plant my husband's sperm in?" She had a plan. It sucked, but it was a plan. Maybe she could make this work to her advantage.

"Must you be so blunt, woman?" Still, she couldn't help her laughter. "Well, if you want to know, her name's Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga to be exact. She's actually an intern here, on her final year, too, and she's quite sweet. She's the most ador—"

"I don't care about her life! I need her to carry this baby to full term. I'm not going down without a fight. This woman, this baby, is my chance at making Sasuke stay with me, " Karin never liked kids and somehow, she saw the light in this shitty situation. Someone else would carry the baby for 9 hopefully excruciating months and bear the stretch marks to prove it. Now, to find this woman. "Where does she live?"

"You're in luck, she's on her shift today. Last I heard, she was assigned to the pediatrics section," Karin hastily headed for the door as soon as she heard that but not without Tsunade saying, "It's on the third floor, dear, head left after you exit the elevator. You can't miss it."

* * *

Hinata stared at the babies across her, separated from her by a glass window. She raised a tentative hand to the glass, somehow hoping that her hand would phase through the glass and touch one of the babies bundled in an array of pink and blue.

How would she tell her father? Neji? Naruto? At the thought of the blonde man, she couldn't help but catch a feeling of dread. She had saved herself for marriage, for Naruto, and for it to end up like this... She didn't know what to feel anymore. Her dreams had finally materialized. At 16, after her confession, Naruto had asked her on a date. He took her to Ichiraku's and from there, the ball kept rolling. She loved him and when he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, she had felt this ineffable feeling of elation in knowing that he actually loved her too.

Footsteps eluded her senses so you can imagine how incredibly startled she was when a well-manicured finger manifested itself on her shoulder. Turning so fast that she could've given herself a whiplash, she regarded the person who decided to interrupt her thoughts.

Karin was surprised when she caught sight of a woman in the hallway. She surmised that she was Hinata. Her Uzumaki senses were never wrong. The woman looked thoughtful looking through a window which upon closer inspection, revealed that it held a number of those vile creatures she loathed. Nevertheless, she turned to the matter at hand. Switching on her best attempt at a civilized and polite individual, she spoke, "Hi, you must be Hinata. I'm Karin. I was the one that bumbling fool Tsunade was supposed to inseminate. My apologies for the trouble she caused you."

"N-no, no. You shouldn't apologize for her mistake. I-it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Hinata flushed red with embarrassment. Great. Just great. Another thing to worry about.

"I hate to spring this on you so soon but I have a proposition. I'm sure that you may want to abort the baby but I have a better alternative. I'd like you to carry the baby and once it's born, my husband and I would gladly take it from you. I assure you that you will be compensated for this, so you can breathe a sigh of relief or something." Smirking inwardly, Karin saw the woman and she knew the gears in her head were cranking at her proposition. No one turned down money, especially the Uchiha's money.

"O-oh, that's nice... Except I didn't plan on aborting the baby. That would just go against everything I b-believe in. I... I am a bit apprehensive about your offer, though. I do not wish to surrender this child to something I'm not entirely sure of. C-can you give me some time to think about this?" Hyuugas were trained to be perceptive and Hinata was no fool. She could see right through this woman's facade but for now, she would indulge in her ruse.

Karin didn't expect her to relent so easily. As soon as she saw her eyes, she knew. Damn those Hyuugas. She didn't want to turn on the waterworks but Hinata had forced her hand. "I... understand. Take all the time you need. It's just that my husband and I have been trying for a year now to conceive but nothing had worked... This was our last chance. He, we, really wanted a family since his own family had been very dysfunctional. He wanted a family that wouldn't mirror his own. A happy family," Sniffling, Karin added, "I know this wont be easy for you but it hasn't been easy for us either."

Hinata was flustered. She was caught off guard... and she was a sucker for tears. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how important this is to you and your husband. I'm so s-sorry. I'll carry this b-baby to full term and this baby will be all yours when this is over, don't worry about it." Smiling, Hinata took the woman's hand and held it in her own, running her arms up and down Karin's back in an attempt to soothe her, like her mother did once upon a time.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you."

Neither of them saw the devious grin that had spread across Karin's face as Hinata pulled her into an embrace. Let's just say that things were about to get messy.


	2. dreaming

Sasuke Uchiha was a man of his word. He didn't like that. Not when it bound him to someone as vile as Karin. He cringed as he remembered the day of their wedding, the memory fresh on his mind as if it were yesterday when in fact, it had been not more than a year ago.

He didn't love her, no. He simply indulged in his parents' desire for him to settle down and strengthen the ties between his clan and hers. As if his friendship with their obnoxious heir wasn't enough, they had to marry him off to said heir's distant but equally, if not more so, annoying cousin. He wished Itachi had taken his place but alas, the silent heir of the mighty Uchiha clan was apparently _involved_ with someone else. So, off to the wolves Sasuke had gone.

He lasted a year with that banshee and he wasn't going to last any longer.

Divorce was always at the forefront of his mind, even as he begrudgingly coughed out his vows; even when she latched on to him as the priest announced that he may kiss the horrid bride; even when she reached out an all too eager hand on their wedding night as he rejected her advances; even when she said that she would give him a child, a family.

Sasuke halted the flow of his thoughts. A family. He had always wanted someone to care for. He wanted to be needed. He swore to never make his future children yield to others; to shower them with his undivided love and attention. He swore that he would never be like his father.

* * *

Often, Naruto wondered how he got so lucky. He had such incredible parents. He had a best friend. He had such a beautifully perfect fiancé. It was a no-brainer as to why he had such a happy disposition. There was simply nothing to be problematic over. Sure, he had been bullied as a child for housing the Kyuubi and indirectly wreaking havoc throughout the entire village but that was behind him now.

Ever since he proved his worth, that no, he was NOT the Kyuubi but rather he was Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Hokage, he had gained the trust of the villagers he hoped to one day protect. When he met Hinata, he had been too caught up in his love for Sakura Haruno that he'd neglected to see just how much someone could care for him—love him, even. Her pristine, white eyes were anything but. They added color to his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sasuke paced himself in his office adjacent to the Hokage's. He was his head of security, after all. He wondered if Karin was successful with her insemination. He didn't admit it but he felt a trace of excitement at the thought of being a father. Not the father of her child but the father of _his_ child. He would have preferred another woman, preferably one who didn't shriek at every word he spoke, but he was going to take what he could get. Sort of. He _really_ didn't want a child with Karin. He felt bad for the poor soul who'd have her as his progenitor. He would've shed a tear. Except, well, Uchihas didn't cry.

Sasuke Uchiha may have gained notoriety as a prickly man but no one had to know of his miniscule change of heart. Little did he know how wrong he could be.

* * *

Making her way out of the hospital, Karin grinned triumphantly at Hinata's approval. She had her disdain over someone else carrying her Sasuke's child but at this point, she was willing to do whatever it took to keep him. She knew what he was planning. It helped that she had a habit of gossiping among the Konoha women. Word got around and soon enough, nearly the entire village had heard of Sasuke Uchiha's discourse with a certain lazy yet incredibly intellectual strategist.

Oh, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Smiling in an all too saccharine manner, she gently knocked on the door to Sasuke's office. She awaited as a shuffling noise halted and his gruff, oh so gruff, voice allowed her to enter.

* * *

He knew her chakra signature. He could feel it as soon as she entered the building. It was malevolent, chaotic and noisy. It made him cringe every time he sensed it.

Sasuke knows what makes Karin tick. He liked making her explode in embarrassment. He reveled in making her stammer and attempt to control her rage. Tempting as it may be, he did not fancy her at all.

"Oh, my darling Karin, to what do I owe the pleasure of my wife's pleasant arrival?" He sarcastically drawled. He hoped she caught the sardonic tone in his voice. He knew she wouldn't. He inwardly flinched at his mistake.

"Sasukeee! You're my husband! I don't have any other reason to visit you," she cooed, blushing at his words. "But I do come bearing great news."

Sasuke's mind went to overdrive. Was she finally giving him the separation he so desperately wanted? Did she fall in love with Suigetsu? Or Jugo, perhaps? She wasn't pregnant… was she? They never consummated their marriage so she couldn't be. Could the treatments have worked?

"Spit it out, woman." Her excited silence was killing him.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She toppled the papers mounting his desk and engulfed him in a bear hug. Sasuke blanched. "Well," she hesitantly started. Sasuke held on to a thread of hope that this was some elaborate April fool's joke. A belated April fool's prank but a prank nonetheless. "The treatment work except that stupid old hag inseminated the wrong woman. It's alright with you, though, isn't it? I know it's not mine but at least we could try again. I know how much you want a child, so I thought—"

"Who is she?"

The youngest Uchiha was deep in thought.

He didn't want one of his fangirls carrying his child. Though he doubted anyone could be worse than Karin. The one woman he truly considered to marry was in the arms of another man, his best friend/rival, to be exact.

"It's a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, I believe her name was." Karin had feigned nonchalance but deep down she despised Hinata. How dare she carry her true love's child?!

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This was a like a really good dream. The lone woman who didn't care about him at all was pregnant with his child.

He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**A/N**: HOLY COW! I realize I haven't updated in a reallyyyy long time and I'm truly sorry about that. I didn't know how much time summer classes could actually take from me. Having a major case of writer's block definitely didn't help as well. I hope this kinda makes up for not updating, however short it may be. Rest assured though, I'm not publishing anything shorter than this next time. Keep an eye out for an update. Thank you so much for the reviews, by the way. My dark heart appreciates it. 'Til next time!

**EDIT**: I fixed it! I uploaded this last night without bothering to check since I was dead tired and when I checked on it today, bam, it was shit. Thank you to those who meticulously read the chapter despite the coding things, I can't imagine how hard that must be. While I don't appreciate the sarcastic remarks about me needing to fix this chapter, it makes me glad to know that people actually _dig_ this thing. It's making me blushu /


End file.
